Rando, Suido, Yumedo
by MWkillkenny84
Summary: Changing a little the plot, add new characters or alter the lives of others ... and see what comes out. Harem Naru/Hina/Kin/Fem!Haku/OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST Naruto Fanfiction who I'm going to write in English (normally I only write in Italian, my native language), and the first fic with many PWP situations and other disturbing and cracking details (using and abusing of the Oiroke no Jutsu, underage sex, slavery with or without mind washing, and so on).

I'm going need your help, TFFers, with beta reading and suggestions.

_**Rando, Suido, Yumedo.**_

_Chaos Path, Water Path, Dream Path._

Warning: this FF contains disturbing elements for many, many minds.

Especially mine.

If even this detail can't scare you… well, there isn't my problem.

The mental health is yours, not mine (MINE psychic stability, together with my sane neurons migrated into Lapland years ago).

Naruto is © of Masashi Kishimoto, and Bleach is © of Tite Kubo.

'Drunk Itachi' is © of Genericrandom and his fiction "Ninja Should Not Drink", and appears in this fanfiction with the permission of the author, who assumes no responsibility for the actions, thoughts and intentions of the character above.

Other anime-related details and – or reference is © or ™ of their respective authors, who detains the rights of their works.

_Prologue: Starting the Path_

_Long, long time ago…_

_The battle has been long, cruel, painful and tiring._

_A traitor of __those who maintained the balance of the living souls and the spirits and his accomplices, seeking power and supremacies, had fight the people who has, in the past, been their comrades, their brothers and sisters in arms._

_Peoples who has called them friends, but who they have betrayed without a second glance._

_They had assembled troops capable of competing with their former comrades, only for discard them in the moment of their defeat. _

_This betrayal had caused even their last 'allies' to turn against them._

_Now… now only the mastermind of that atrocious war was standing in front of his enemies._

_In a hoarse, distorted and gurgling voice, he yelled to his foes._

_He shouted to deny its defeat._

_To deny the victory of his enemies. _

_Of the people who he's been betrayed. _

_Of the people who has used as tools of his darker schemes._

_His illusions shattered, his weapon broken, his loyal accomplices __dead or passed on the enemy's side; his powers reduced to a flicker, a mockery of their former glory._

_He raised a hand, lifting the cursed item that had allowed him to elevate the powers of his now disappeared army and of his (now __dead or revolting) former best soldiers._

_A gem of darkness shone in the moonlight, his' fouls powers active._

_With a grin, the traitor stuck the remains of his weapon in his body, activating at the same moment the artefact's capacity._

_The madmen was hoping to cross the boundaries of his' 'species' powers and those of his former "servants'" species, adding them to its own, and also to merge with his own weapon to increase the scope of it's powers._

_His foes, regained their sense after the shock of their nemesis act of stupidity and power greediness, made their power flare and attacked the fool. Too little, too late. VERY late__._

_The wave of different powers, strikes and others attacks impacted against the hated traitor. _

_Whose face was partially covered by __an ivory white coloured mask._

_When the explosion dissipated, he smiled, laughing ... and then writhing in pain._

_His body exploded and imploded on itself, twisting and mutating into a new alien and monstrous form._

_A form surrounded and masked by darkness, with ten demonic tails and a single, horrendous eye._

_Ironically, the trait__or had been betrayed by himself. _

_Specifically, by his dark side._

_At that moment, IT was nothing but a beast in the throes of his instincts, devoid of intellect, wit, inventive or cunning. And those were the true, terrifying weapons of the renegade. Without __them, it's nothing but raw power without direction or control._

_Taking advantage of the momentary lack of control of the creature, those present threw back their shots against being. _

_A tidal wave of power went to hit the horror, __injuring seriously it. Enough to allow the fighters to seal it away._

_But…_

_But the heroes of that battle knew it: no matter what seal they have created, one day, the beast would be released from its prison. A powerful foe of the past has been teaching them that truth._

_But this frail time of peace would allow them to be able to prepare the final confrontation. Prepare themselves to finally destroy the abomination._

_But __the mere creation of the Beast had taken heavy consequences. _

_Worlds that were separate were now one. __The word 'History' lost any meaning, places that before were now were not anymore, or were something else._

_In the aftermath, the Ancient Ones, so the survivors of that sad war named themselves, adopted some 'shells' to masked themselves into the masses of normal humans and scattered, while paving the return of the Creature._

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_Some time later, the Creature freed himself from its prison._

_With a scream of absolute rage, the monster announced his return on the mortal's realm._

_The Ancient Ones were not unprepared. They were waiting, ready to end its threat._

_Those of them who were seeking the knowledge had studied their enemy and its new form and nature. They had understood that seal it 'elsewhere' would not have helped in the long run. Neither could they kill him, because it was too powerful to simply 'die'._

_A 'young' Ancient, too young to have been able to actively participate in the previous battle, but strong enough to be one of them, had found the final solution. _

_Using the power he had discovered, the power born with the 'merger' of the previous 'worlds', with the merge of the forces of the Life and the Death, would seal the Being inside his only body._

_Only one 'living' body could serve as a secure prison for the Abomination, the Ten Tailed One-Eyed Monster – Human Heating Ghost (Jubi no Hitotsume – Jikininki)._

_He had been, during the upheavals caused by __the Jubi's 'birth', contaminated by its power. His eyes had assumed a form similar to that of the only eye of the monster._

_Eyes with a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a greyish-purple iris and sclera. The young Ancient called his eyes whit a strange, yet appropriate name._

Rinnegan_, the Samsara Eye._

_The evil being, out of his prison, roared with joy, anticipating the destruction that it could bring to the whole world._

_Is only, twisted eye, __so similar to the young Ancient's eyes but so different, with nine comma-like signs disposed in three of it's ripple-like lines around it's pupil; opened wide with amazement and horror, seeing the vastness of the forces deployed by the enemies of the man who was_ before _becoming itself._

_With a brief but heard screaming, the forces of the Ancient rushed a second and last time against the being, loading in that massive attack all the bitterness they felt towards their fated enemy, their anger and their desire to close that bloody chapter of the world's history._

_After a brief but bloody and destructive battle, the creature was again reduced __into a pseudo – dead like state._

_In his mind, the creature laughed. They could not kill him permanently, just seal it away._

_And no matter how strong their seals were, in the end it would still have escaped from its prison, each time stronger and powerful than before._

_-It's time.- Said the young Ancient One, hand clasped on his shakujo, starting the enchantments and the 'hands seals' that had designed for that battle. For his final sacrifice. For the sake and peace of alls._

_Realizing the danger, the demon__ic beast tried to move his huge body, to channel his immense power. Everything to be able to get away from the threat that was perceived in that moment._

_Because from that prison, he felt within himself, it would never be able to escape._

_Too late: the ritual was complete. Raising his Shakujo, the Ancient One spoke the words which conclude the new, unique seal._

_-This is your end, Jubi! Akuma Kurau Fujin (Demon Devouring Seal)!- And with these words, the immense body of the Jubi was grabbed by an ethereal hand appeared from the chest of the Ancient One, lifting it as if it weighed nothing, and dragging it into the body of his new jailer._

_-It's the end, now?- Asked a very old and scarred Ancient One, bald and with a long white beard, clutching the bleeding remains of his left arm, supported by those who had always regarded as his sons. He was tired, with the only wish to be able to finally rest in peace._

_-As long as I live, yes. But ... I doubt my body will last as long as yours ... no, the stress was excessive. I doubt that I will live more than a normal human being .- Replied the man who has transformed himself into a living prison._

_-You can always teach us how to perform that ritual, to give us the opportunity to continue to imprison him inside our bodies. Although it was a traitor, originally he was one of us, it is our duty to prevent him to destroy everything and everyone .- He said one of the Ancient One, one of the most reasonable and self sacrificing._

_-No… it can't working. Ju…- One of the 'scientists' began to speak, only to be immediately interrupted by the young one._

_-Don't call me with that name. Names possess power. If it can know my name, it can be tried to break the seal.- Explained the young one with a worried tone._

_-I can perceive it. Despite the seal it is still conscious. It can perceive what happens to me. We cannot risk its freedom.- He added shortly after, his face pale._

_-Then… how can we call you?-_

_-Call me with the surname the normal human use._ Rikudo Sennin_.- Said the (now identified) Rikudo Sennin._

_-And for the Jubi?-__ Asked the their 'youngest' member. In the sense of time from which he had become one of them, before the outbreak of that absurd war._

_**-This, little Soul Keeper**__**, is something that it's up to us .-**__ Reply a guttural voice, coming from a 'beast' of large size, the 'face' covered with a mask similar yet different to the Jubi's, with a horned beetle – like body._

_Nine other similar creatures were to its sides, staring at the Sennin._

_They were big, strong, proud ... and alone. They were the last true survivors of their species._

_The last of their kind. And they wouldn't disappear without demonstrating for a last time their strength._

_-When I die, I will divide the powers of the Jubi into nine parts. Sanguijuela Gris …- He said, pointing to one of the beasts with a leech-like form -…will be the channel for the energy, and his 'brothers' will devour the Jubi's powers' pieces. Removing forever the possibility that it may rise again.- Rikudo explained to his colleagues._

_**-Our minds and memories will **__**be fade, but we will gain powers and abilities that we haven't in the past. We will be**_** free **_**from the hunger that has always oppressed our people. For us, that's a good price to pay.-**__ Said one of the beast, this one resembling a huge turtle with a spiked shell._

_-As for the Jub__i's body, even after my death it will remain imprisoned within me. And before my death, I will further seal myself in a place inaccessible to anyone. Even if its soul will be reincarnated, it couldn't regain its body and the access to its terrible, original powers.- Finished Rikudo, getting up from the ground._

_The old leaders of the Ancient One hea__ved a sigh of relief, closing his eyes._

_-__Then… then it's finally over. Good. I'm so tired… I think I can finally rest in peace. She is waiting for me… I made _her_ wait for a so long time. I hope she has forgiven me the waiting… Now… now I can enjoy my retirement. Pfff … ironic. Millennia to be afraid of this moment… and you know what? I do not care no more…- And with this last sentence, the old leader took his last breath, his body who begin to dissolve into a light mist illuminated by a dim blue light._

_-Our past age is dead. Now is a time for a new force. The force discovered by Rikudo.- Say one of them, a giant with an half fox-like appearance._

_-The Age of Chakra, uh? Sounds good. I can't wait to see if this new era can make strong fighters to challenge!- Say a bloodthirsty Ancient One with a crazy grin, turning and going away from the group, he's adoptive daughter on his side._

_-Where will we go now Kenchan?- Asked the girl to her adoptive father._

_-I? __I will go to new battles, where my and my best enemy's swords choose to guide me. You? You'll have to find your way to live.- He said, a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle appearing on his back and his chipped and seemingly worn-down blade in his right hand._

_-But… Kenchan…- __Managed to tell the girl before a blow to the neck make her lose consciousness._

_-When she'll wake up, tell her who I'm sorry, but __this time, she can't go with me…- Said the warrior to his comrades, going away from the Last Battlefield._

_One after another, the Ancient One __separated from each other. _

_There's some who's going to seek a last place to rest, tired of battles, fights and deaths…_

_There's some who's going to create themselves a new life, for themselves and for their loved ones…_

_A__nd there's some who's simply going to find something to do, to fighting the boredom._

_Time passed, live__s arose or disappeared, cities rose or fell, borders created or broken._

_Also, __the last day of Rikudo Sennin's life finally arrived._

_As promised, the ten C__reatures helped him to destroy forever the power of Jubi, devouring that and becoming the nine Bijuu; while with his last breath Rikudo sealed himself, his body and Jubi's body into the Moon._

_The two sons of Rikudo Sennin, after their violent separation given by the ambition of the major, chose each his own way._

_The major, heir to the eyes of the Father, chose to become a warrior. Later, he met a 'mercenary' Miko, daughter of two Ancient Ones, and fathered a family with her. Their descendants became known as the _Uchiha Clan_._

_The __minor, heir of Rikudo's chakra, chose to become a doctor. Later in his life, he met and choose to join a family that lived in a number of islands who they controlled. _

_Islands surrounded by numerous whirlpools._

_The family was called Uzumaki. __They was fishermen, sailors, merchants and swordsmen. _

_Centuries later, two branches parted peacefully from __the Clan. _

_One of them became known as the _Senju Clan _of the Forest. _

_And so, a new story start…_

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, it's been long, but I managed to finish the prologue._

_A good result, considering that it is the first time I write __a fanfiction FULL in English._

_The pa__rt on the link from the Uzumaki Clan, the Senju Clan and a third clan is a quote from the fanfiction _New Chance_, wrote by _Helktos_, who I use in this FanFiction with his authorization._

_Into the next chapter: _Sannin Life Changed!

_Same channel, same author!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok dudes, I'm working on the true first chapter, but I want to post a miny-pool in this site.

I'm going to give Sakura a Bloodline Limit.

What do you prefer from this list:

a) An Elemental Bloodline (Naruto Standar): Hyoton, Mokuton, and so on.

b) A Spiritual Bloodline (A Bleach-like ability transformed in a Naruto Bloodline Limit)

c) A Body Type Bloodline (crazy and in Hentai version, of course): Shikotsumiyaku and/or similar.

Or

d) Make her a Magical Girl (this is only a joke).

?

Vote!

AN:

Posted a poll in my profile, on _Il Terrazzo_, _DeviantArt_ and _The Fanfiction Forum_.

So far:

Elemental: 0

Spiritual: 0

Body: 2

Magical Girl: 1


	3. Chapter 3

Second Poll and Poll Results:

Ok, the first poll is now closed.

Here are the results, gathered from _Il Terrazzo_, _The Fanfiction Forum_, _DeviantArt_ and :

7 votes for Body Type.

5 votes for Magical Girl.

3 votes for Elemental Type

And 3 votes for Spiritual Type.

I've decided to give Sakura a Body Type Bloodline Limit; and to gave Inner Sakura, who will be named Nobara (means Wild Rose) in this story, a Magical Girl empowerment, Nanoha – style.

Precisely, a Subaru Nakajima – like empowerment.

Madara:… WHY I have this sensation of impeding doom? Madara is a good boy!

Emh… Moving on another topic… I hereby open a second poll:

Since I gave Inner Sakura / Nobara Subaru Nakajima – like powers, should I give Ino Teana Lanster's Magical Abilities?

Yes

No

Chose Another Nanoha MG (send option via PM).


	4. Chapter 4

So, after YEARS of inactivity, NOW the site owners want to remove fanfictions with some lemon or violence in them?

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and restrict the access to M−rated fics to only registered and 18 and/or older readers?

Because this is what the fanfictions archive sites do here in Italy: all the fics with adult contents (porn, extreme violence and similar) can be accessed only by registered readers/authors who are of age.

So, I've choose to post the petition here and in my profile on the site.

_Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site._

_Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

_Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share_

_Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497_

_Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang_

_IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21_

_Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_MMKillKenny84_


End file.
